Veix
Veix is the Makuta overseer of the Dome of Ackro Nui and a member of the Void Foundation. Biography Veix was brought into being approximately 100,000 years B.G.C. by the Great Spirit Mata Nui, using a pool of the substance known as Antidermis located somewhere on one of the Southern Islands in the south of the Matoran Universe. As was intended, he became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization devoted to serving the will of the Great Spirit and maintaining order. Veix was responsible for creating several species of Rahi to populate the universe. After the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui, Veix was assigned by Miserix to monitor the Dome of Ackro Nui that contains an island of the same name. When Teridax demanded a convocation to reveal his plan, Veix agreed to go along with the plan, though it secretly annoyed him. Around this time, Veix was drafted into the Void Foundation due to his lack of enthusiasm for Teridax's plan, and his scientific knowledge. Veix, like the other Makuta, evolved beyond the need of a physical body, turning to a simpler form of Antidermis within armor. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to come to Destral to modify his armor to accommodate for the new virus-like form of the Antidermis. ''VX Veix began to wait on Recla Nui, for Seraph and Eish, now with the data from his Corps Stone experiments and the Duos Stone. He met with the other two Makuta while there, utilizing the research to open The Void to extract Sleepers, getting them prepped for their future inside of Matoran forces. The problems with The Void began to develop when Memory Changers started to appear, and couldn't be coerced back into the interdimensional space. The three Makuta fought the Memory Changers, but didn't get far due to their effective immortality. They continued to try to fight, and then assumed their Foundation-given crystalline forms, slaying many of their physical forms but not the creatures themselves. Seraph attempted to use a Shadow Hand, but took a lot of damage from absorbing the Memory Changers. As he attempted to recover, Veix sucked the Memory Changers back into The Void, and then sealed it again, so that the Makuta could head towards the base where they met Stiez, head of Recla Nui's branch of the Void Foundation. Stiez reprimanded them for opening The Void on their own, but took the Sleepers and data, getting ready to open it again for more Sleepers. He showed the Makuta to the [[Madam Director|"Madam Director"]], who took them into an office to speak with them about various matters. She told them about the various statuses of some of their experiments, and about some of the experiments they had come into contact with, such as the [[Angel#Archangel|"Archangel"]] and Sewin. She also told them of the fall of the Illuminati and how the Geleerde were faring, before departing and leaving the Makuta and Stiez behind. Shortly after her departure, the Makuta began to question the Onu-Matoran about the status of the X-Force factors on the island. Stiez learned that they were fighting at the moment, and took the suggestion that he should make the battle more interesting, sending random energy bursts into the sky, empowering the non-Toa combatants. Abilities & Traits Being a Makuta, Veix possesses control over Shadow, the ability to create Kraata, shape-shifting abilities, and all forty-two Kraata powers. Veix is somewhat introverted, except when doing his scientific work, which is his forte. He has some skill with weaponry and his powers, but prefers to work in the science field rather than fight. He is a brilliant planner and tactician, but only in areas of his interest. Thanks to the Foundation, Veix can assume a crystalline form with increased speed and power. Mask & Tools Veix wears the Kanohi Vosveth, Mask of Puppetry, and wields a curved sword. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *This character's name is a reference to ''VX, the epic in which he first appeared. Appearances *''VX'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Void Foundation Category:Vosveth Wearers Category:Koji